Into Insanity
by angel apocalyptica
Summary: As I turned around to run and hide, I saw him. The Slenderman. He looked upon me with an emotionless, blank face. I was scared. So scared. My skin was speckled with gooosebumps and my vision went black. I couldn't see a thing. This was the beginning of my new life. It's a living hell. (warning: violent scenes, gore, bloodshed)


Into Insanity

Chapter 1: Eyes of Glass

By: angel apocalyptica

a slenderfic

He came for us long ago. A couple of my friends and I were playing in the woods. As I turned around to run and hide, I saw him. The Slenderman. He looked upon me with an emotionless, blank face. I was scared. So scared. My skin was speckled with gooosebumps and my vision went black.

When I came out of my haze, all of my friends were hung from the celing by their wrists with thick ropes. We were in a dark, musty cabin. The Slenderman was busy ripping my friend Aaron's eyes out of their sockets. He screamed. Blood dripped down his face. I started to cry. Before I knew it, the Slenderman was right in front of me. My eyes no longer held their usual bright blue sparkle. They faded to gray. Then, it happened. My eyes were gone and my face was dripping with my own blood. I couldn't see a thing.

This was just the beginning of my life.

I can tell already that it's going to be a living hell.

We only just got here, but I knew trouble would rise. Once all four pairs of our eyes were gone, they were replaced with glass ones. They looked real. They felt alien. Mine were a brilliant shade of sea green. Our binds were then released. Bridget, another one of my friends, didn't get up. Aaron, Hollie, and I looked down at her.

Aaron was the first to react. "You can't be dead! No!" he yelled. He dropped to his knees.

I felt my eyes water. Hollie put an arm around my spindly shoulders and cried along with me. Bridget must have bled more than we did. She was also the last one to receive new eyes. I kneeled down next to Bridget's corpse and brushed a stray hair out of her face. She was always the prettiest one out of all the girls in our neighborhood. Perfect hair, perfect skin. A picture perfect life. Her parents were rich, and were kind enough to help their neighbors out. My family was always poor, so Bridget's parents donated some money to us. It helped us a lot.

The Slenderman let us have a funeral for our fallen "comrade". We dug a deep trench in the forest and lowered her body in. Her arms were positioned over her heart and her hair was swept over her shoulder. Bridget always loved wildflowers, so we threw some down onto her body. Our eyes of glass saw all of this. I would not let this happen again.

As Aaron and Hollie pushed the dirt into the grave, I stood back and cried some more. I never wanted to lose Bridget, but here she was. She was in a dirt grave and she would never experience life beyond her 13 years. It was sickening. She was killed for no reason. She was just another casualty.

That night I lay awake. I stared out of the cabin's window. Will I ever be found? I thought, Will WE be found? It all happened so quickly. I looked down at my arm. There, the Operator's symbol was burned onto my forearm.

**You should not be awake at this hour, little proxy.**

The Slenderman stood high above me. I stared daggers at him. "You should not be alive, you….bastard!" I shouted back at the tall man before me. He didn't look pleased.

**Do you know what I can do to you?**

I sneered. "I don't want to find out" Suddenly, my body felt like it was on fire. Of course, it was. My flesh was burning and singed. It was awful. I screamed loud enough to wake Hollie and Aaron. They were totally scared, but we three all protected each other. " Get the fuck away from her!" Hollie shouted. She pounded on the Slenderman's back. I saw her get thrown against the wall by an unseen force. Blood trickled down her curly, black hair. Aaron backed against the wall out of fear. I rolled around on the ground to despertaly get the white-hot flames off of me. It worked.

I stood and faced the Slenderman. "Why do you torture us!"

**To see if you're worthy to help me with my killings.**

Well, that clears everything up. My body hurt so bad. I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. No! I wouldn't! If I can stay strong, I can escape. We all can get away from this monster. It felt like he could read my mind. I wonder.

**You three will be my minions. Now, sleep proxy.**

Yep, he can. He knows I can be strong. What the hell did I just get myself into? Hopefully there would be no more torturing. Just keep your hope alive. That's what my mom always says. I miss her. I miss my family. When can we go home? I fell fast asleep to the sounds of owls and the wolves far in the distance.

End of Chapter One


End file.
